Wayward Roses
by SodaBlueSplashdown
Summary: In a world where ghouls ruled supreme on the vast blue ocean as pirates, humans are only mere sustenance and prized by all the ghouls. In a closed kingdom ruled by King Mirumo, Tsukiyama was bored...ever so bored...that is until he had the misfortune of finding himself captured by the ever present band of ghoul pirates known as the S.S. Antieku.
1. Chapitre 1

Summary: In a world where ghouls ruled supreme on the vast blue ocean as pirates, humans are only mere sustenance and prized by all the ghouls. In a closed kingdom ruled by King Mirumo, Tsukiyama was bored...ever so bored...that is until he had the misfortune of finding himself captured by the every present band of ghoul pirates known as the S.S. Antieku.

Yeah...so I promised this for two friends of mine on FB. We made a joke out of it of TG AUs...and then this happened. So here's a new story. Cross-posted to AO3.

0

Wayward Roses

0

Once there was an island. That island was divided into wards all ruled by a king or high authority figure. In these places are various families all consisting of ghouls while only the smallest portion are made of human encampments made to provide food, the food being the humans themselves. Most always dream that they would be saved...but their wishes never come true. For those that are considered brave to venture to sea and save these humans from their hell are found to be captured by worse than the ghouls on land.

Ghoul pirates.

Notorious to be violent and rough compared to the nobility of those on land, no human ship ever manages to venture far by sea. Stories are told of one ship, captained by a powerful man known to herald secrets to the ghouls' weakness, would be able to easily beat the ghoul pirates and rescue those in need. But their appearance is sparse and their rescues unknown so such a team is left only to be a dream.

But this story isn't focused on the humans but the ghouls...specifically two that were prone to the peculiar matter of how they met.

0

The same morning. The same scenery. The same bed. Tsukiyama yawned as he went to sit up in his large, four poster king sized bed. On cue, a knock was heard before Kanae stepped in and bowed. "Good morning, Shuu-sama. I hope that the day will be pleasing for you." he spoke. Tsukiyama gave him a weary look before moving to climb out of bed and Kanae went to fetch his clothes. "Today would be the same as any other. Nothing too exciting and we are given the same meal. I want to see something exciting. I want to see adventure." he spoke, moving towards the bathroom, as Kanae came to him, a fresh suit in hand. "But Shuu-sama...your kingdom is beautiful." Kanae spoke as he stood by the door. "Your people love your family and you have the finest humans bred for our consumption. Who needs excitement when you live the high life other wards could only dream of?" Tsukiyama sighed, closing his eyes as he stood under the shower spray. "To be a prince trapped in such a tower...it's not the greatest feeling, no?" he murmured and Kanae blinked.

"Shuu-sama...?"

"I want to see freedom. To be here is stifling. The guise of my regal heritage is grand but even then, the pace of such a life drags on. Everything about you would feel caged, trapped, locked." he continued. "Those pirates that causes such a nuisance among other wards that aren't protected like our own live better lives than I." Another sigh left his lips as he began to wash up. "To be out there with them would be a dream come true." Kanae closed his eyes. "But to be a pirate...isn't that just as bad? To be out on the sea, running from the law cause you pillage a few humans, unable to go anywhere for days. I couldn't imagine you to be like them, Shuu-sama." The door opened and Tsukiyama grabbed the suit before patting Kanae's head.

"Oh Kanae. Someday you'll see things how I see them."

Kanae could only nod as he helped Tsukiyama into his outfit and bowed once more. "Breakfast awaits." Tsukiyama nodded as he moved to the door. "Thank you, Kanae. Let us go then."

Kanae gave another nod as he followed behind Tsukiyama.

0

The vast sea shone under the light of the sun and a single carrack ship floated among the water. Simple in color, it could've been easily mistaken for a regular trading ship if it weren't for the black flag nestled in its place upon the mast bearing the mark of the crew that owned it. On deck, a few people were gathered. One paced while the other two watched. "I can't believe him...to come at us in the middle of the night and pillage our own stash..." The girl muttered venomously. "And where was the lookout?!" she snapped as she turned to the two boys that stood there. The bespectacled one grunted in annoyance. "Maybe fell asleep like the dumbass he is. Why the hell do we even have Banjou up there? He ends up falling asleep halfway through the night." The second cracked his knuckle in an unusual fashion, usually labeled as a nervous tic to some but it truly wasn't, as he glanced over to the other.

"Give him a break. He has been restless since our last attack and both Ichimi and Sante were hurt." he spoke. The first grunted again but the girl was having none of it. "That may be but it still goes to point that we are out of food and nowhere near land. We have a huge crew to feed and it s about time we take this into our hands. What of you, Kaneki?" she questioned as she looked over to the other.

The male in question, Kaneki, hummed before giving a nod. "You know how I am about eating humans...but we do need the provisions." he spoke as he looked to her. "I'll see what land is closer then we'll go from there, Touka." Touka smiled a bit in relief while the male wearing glasses only huffed. "I'm going to Kimi. Tell me if my help is even worth it at landing." he said as he began walking off. "Sure, we'll _definitely_ call on your help, Nishiki." Touka spat as the other went down in the sleeping quarters. Kaneki moved to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get angry. I think everyone on board is a little anxious because we're out of food and the S.S. Aogiri is hounding us like dogs. I'll find land, we'll nab some humans and be on our way. If we can lose their trail, we'll be good." Kaneki spoke reassuringly.

Touka sighed as she ran a hand across her face. "I know. It just...really pisses me of my brother thinks that attacking us whenever he feels like it is good. Yoshimura-san can only take so much defending for us when the situation is really big that we can't handle. And...and I don't want to lose Yoriko." she murmured. Kaneki nodded, understanding her pain well. It is led to believe that ghouls could never care for a human, only seeing them as food to keep them going strong but for the S.S Antieku, they extend a hand not only to ghouls that lost their way but also very special cases of humans. Kimi and Yoriko are examples of that.

Kimi Nishino, a girl that had befriended Nishiki and eventually ended up together after enough whittling to Nishiki's boundaries after what had happened in the past. In another mainland far from where they are now, Yoshimura had come across them in a bit of a pickle as a weakened Nishiki tried valiantly to protect Kimi from a rogue band of ghouls that wanted her as prey. After fending them off, Yoshimura offered a hand of acceptance even though Nishiki of that time was still defensive.

 _"I'll provide you a home and food. We'll protect you on my ship."_

It took some coaxing, even more from Kimi that they would be safe this way instead of running more risks of Nishiki ended up dead with pilfering a human or two from encampments of the nobles of the ward they were in, that they ended up on the ship. And the idea of seeing the sea had delighted Kimi which truly sealed the deal for their addition. The second was another girl, going by the name of Yoriko Kosaka. A daring girl that had shown quite some indomitable spirit as she befriended Touka. The two were different but Yoriko proved to be quite the specimen for someone trapped in a very dangerous ward encampment. Unable to see her be left there to be eaten, Touka swept her from the camp but this proved to be a terrible decision as the camp belong to the Aogiri. A very loathsome group which was led by her brother, Ayato.

Angered by his own sister's decision, he followed her, vowing to deal with her personally and unable to defend not only herself but Yoriko, she could only imagine both would be dead until Yomo came, driving Ayato away. But there were intense promises that she will get hers one day. That Aogiri won't take this sitting down. She had her worries but where she is now, with their amiable captain, she didn't expect the threat to be of any problem. And with the added protection that Yoriko will be safe was a plus and it helps in taking care of the other resident. Touka shook the memory away before turning to Kaneki. "Go ahead and find the land nearby. Hopefully it will be something good and easy to get to."

Kaneki gave a nod as he left and moved to the navigation room, closing the door behind him. With the peace of being alone, he settled down in the chair and looked over the map silently. Judging by their course so far, they are closer to a ward than they thought. As he read into it more, his back rippled slightly. He clenched a hand into a fist tightly as his rinkaku emerged from his kakuhou. Grunting slightly with a hiss, he opened his eyes before a tentacle moved over to a shelf lined with books. Most are little stories and choice books that Kaneki himself enjoyed but he wasn't the only bookworm as they had a smaller ghoul child named Hinami who had always looked up to Kaneki like a big brother and had him teach her to read some of the more difficult kanji in context with the writing within the book. Kaneki, of course, didn't mind one bit. Pulling the book down, he dropped it in front of him and opened it to flip to the pages of the current location.

"Let's see...we're closer to the outer wards, mainly the 22nd Ward. The Tsukiyama Kingdom stretches between the 7th and 22nd. The 22nd is also their human camp. If there's no one to watch, we can steal a few humans right under their noses." he murmured, rinkaku writhing behind him carefully. "But at the same time...if we can nab someone of higher power...we could make it so we can get access to the 22nd Ward without repercussions..." he murmured. He sat back, pondering over the consequences and benefits.

For one, they would get access to food for the rest of the crew, which was the main priority. The drawback is how secure the human camp would be. Chin in hand, Kaneki reached up for another book speaking of the various territories of the wards that were inhabited. Setting it before him, he flipped through the pages before landing on the territory of the 7th Ward.

 _The Tsukiyama Kingdom is a closed of section of wards, only shortly neighbored by their promising ally, the Rosewald Kingdom. The latter kingdom fell victim to submission by the 23rd Ward human rescue faction Cochlea but rise of the powerful Gourmet Prince drove the faction back to the 23rd Ward and sealed the 22nd off from contact. The privacy of the two wards that made up their territory makes it hard to breach for ghoul and human alike, very few gaining access via special permission by the king or prince to come to their classic restaurant within the deep reaches of the 7th Ward._

Kaneki let out a rush of air from his nose, hand buried into sable locks as he tapped his fingers on the table. There was plenty of risks thinking the way he was but at the same time, it would prove easier to get food for everyone. "Ugh...I hate these tough decisions. And there's also S.S. Aogiri." he muttered in disdain. He didn t hear the door open nor the person that came up behind him til he felt someone lean over his shoulder, making him jump and nearly knock his shoulder into their jaw. Touka held him firm as she looked down at the plans in front of him.

"Come up with anything?"

"Just one..."

She glanced to him questioningly and he sighed. "It's ballsy as you would say...but I was thinking of this." he spoke as he showed her the book of the Tsukiyama Kingdom and then the large ward that housed their human camp on the map. "If we find a way inside and get to their castle, we nab a royalty and use them as ransom to get a permit to hunt in their camp. We do that and we would never have to worry about food ever again in this general area." Kaneki explained, glancing up to her. Touka hummed before smiling. "Sounds perfect. See Kaneki, I knew you'd get the hang of our lifestyle soon. Not all of it since you refuse to eat people but your plotting to get the upper hand is flawless. Better than Nishiki." Kaneki gave a grunt as he snapped the book close.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean we won't run into trouble. Last thing we want is to get Yoshimura involved." he said and Touka huffed. "We won't get him involved. We'll make sure this is flawless and he won't have to lift a single finger to help. We can't depend on him forever and I rather he get off the seas and live peacefully while we carry on the legacy of the S.S. Antieku." Kaneki gave a nod before standing, rinkaku returning to his kakuhou.

"Then set a course for the 22nd Ward. We're going to the Tsukiyama Kingdom."


	2. Chapitre 2

Wayward Roses

Chapter 2

0

The sailing was tedious, Touka gathering everyone sans Yoshimura. She didn't want the elder captain to become part of this. She wanted to be sure they could pull this off without a hitch. If they can prove they can man their own, then Yoshimura wouldn't have to be on the ship anymore. He can finally rest and retire from this lifestyle. "So we're raiding the Tsukiyama Kingdom? Are you sure this little scheme of yours will even work, Kaneki?" Nishiki questioned as he looked over to the other. "It's not the best idea considering the kingdom itself tends to be under strict lock and key...but you aren't trying to doubt your own abilities are you?" he questioned, glancing to Nishiki who grunted a negative as they all hunched over the map. "So their kingdom stretches between the 7th and 22nd Wards. The 22nd is their human camp but we're going to bypass that..." Touka began.

"Why? If we get into the camp then there's no need to try and nab royal blood." Banjou spoke. "True but if we want to make use of something beneficial, aka getting to food easier, then stealing someone of royal blood is the way to go." Banjou pursed his lips before shrugging. "It's your plan. I just want to get out of it intact." Touka rolled her eyes before explaining the plan once more. "So once we're there, we're going to moor somewhere where we can't be sighted by any sentries guarding the camp. Depending on how large the facility is, we're going to skirt around it to get into the 7th Ward. We're going to split into two teams. Nishiki, Kaneki and I will infiltrate the castle. Yomo, you and Jiro will man the outside. Irimi and Koma will scout the inner perimeter." They nodded in agreement before Touka glanced up to them. "And don't forget your masks. Last thing we need is a way to track us." Another group of nods before Touka rolled up the map. "Then it's settled. The plan will go in effect once we hit the 22nd Ward."

"Got it." They choruses before splitting up to prepare for landing.

0

Tsukiyama sat at the long banquet table, fork in hand as he mildly pushed food around his plate. Kanae watched in concern as his father at the head of the table ate with minimal knowledge of his son's plight. "Shuu-sama...please indulge in your meal. We gathered the finest humans today to make such an exquisite breakfast. It would insult the cook if you don't eat." Kanae spoke softly from his side. "I know that, Kanae. But alas...I don't feel quite as hungry today..." he murmured, looking to his full plate and pushed it to the side. Such finally caught his father's attention as he looked up. "Shuu, what's wrong?"

"I need more excitement in my life, père. I adore this kingdom, truly I do, but there's something...missing in my life. I don't know what it is..." he spoke. Mirumo hummed, tapping his fork against porcelain, making a soft ring. "Aha! I have something you could do! We have quite the selection of hearty human fighters. Why don't you man the restaurant? Seeing food work themselves to exhaustion would be just what you need."

"Yes that sounds quite rewarding, your majesty. And maybe one would appeal to Shuu-sama errant gaze and join the ranks of working in the castle. It would surely be a change from that degenerate of a child you insist is such a good friend of yours..." Kanae spoke, muttering the last bit. No matter what, he would refuse to acknowledge Chie Hori as a member of the household, given strict passage by Shuu-sama himself. She was helpful yes, as she hunts out on the seas for lost human ships to bring them back to the 22nd Ward. From there they are ranked by their physical composition to see if they worth being useful as food or killed on the spot. "Perhaps it would lighten the mood a little. Alright, père. I'll make my presence known at the restaurant today."

"That's my boy. Now eat. Wouldn't want to look like a withered phantom of yourself before you step out."

Tsukiyama nodded as he went to pull his plate back and started to eat.

0

When they spotted the shore of the 22nd Ward, seeing the high walls of the human camp, they found a place that could moor out of sight of the tower. "Now don't forget your part. If something goes wrong, Banjou, you are to leave and send Hinami to us of the situation. Do not try and wait for us." Banjou was hesitant to agree but he gave a nod as Hinami crept out from being him. "Please come back safe, Kaneki." she whispered. He smiled a she knelt down to her height. "Don't worry. With Touka and me leading, we'll be back safe and sound." This warranted a smile as he stood. Nodding to the rest of the infiltration party, they all got off on shore and began their venture into the 22nd Ward.

"Man, just how many humans do they have? This place is huge..." Koma murmured, looking to the high wall. "The Tsukiyama Kingdom is known for the largest camp. With it protected as well as it is, most pirates and other kingdoms are envious that their humans camp is so full but so impenetrable." Kaneki informed. Koma huffed as he felt a pat on his shoulder from Irimi in reassurance. "Well if this all pans out, we'll have access to quite a well of food." he murmured, pumping himself up for what was to come. The group stayed to the shadows, seeing a few sentries lurking on the wall in watch for any intruders.

When they came to the edge of the camp, they dashed out, staying in a tight formation as they continued over the expansive land dotted sparsely with ruins of what were once homes of grandeur; more than likely historic relics of the Rosewald Kingdom. "To think Cochlea did this..." Irimi murmured softly. "That's not our problem right now. We have bigger things to worry about." Nishiki snapped, glancing to her from behind the serpent mask he wore. She gave a nod as they focused ahead for their goal of the 7th Ward and the kingdom that lied behind the border.

0

Violet eyes stared into the lonesome ceiling as he sat in the personal sauna room of the family clubhouse. While they lived in a castle, they stuck to some modern-day pleasures and this was one of those that he found to ease his troubled mind and stuff muscles. "Hopefully our esteemed purveyor has brought some delights for the show tonight." he murmured, closing his eyes as he adjusted his head to bring his gaze to the door where Kanae was surely standing there in wait for when he was ready to step out. After a few more moments of peaceful remission, he finally stood and clothed himself in the towel that rested at his side before stepping to the door. Trained ears allowed Kanae to step aside as the door swung opened and watched the steam escape.

Tsukiyama stepped out with a stretch and a lazy smile. "A moment in the sauna always rid of such tension." he spoke and Kanae nodded as the other stepped off to the side where a fresh set of clothes hung. "Shall I go see to the preparation for the show?" Kanae questioned. "Would you? You are quite the lifesaver when the situation calls for it, Kanae." Kanae bowed before stepping from the room and began on his way towards the prestigious building that laid outside the castle gates.

Pointed dress shoes clicked a steady rhythm as he walked down the polished corridor before his gaze landed on a heinous sight. Chie hummed as she leaned against the wall before her gaze turned to Kanae. "Kanae-kun~ Tending to restaurant preparations again tonight?" she questioned and he groaned as he walked past her briskly. "I am which is of no concern to you. Now let me work in peace. And besides, shouldn't you be preparing for another ship hunt?" She hummed once more before following the irate ghoul. "I am and have. I will be heading out tonight after the show." she claimed. Kanae gave a soft groan. "Well my point still stands. I have business to attend and you breathing down my neck is the last thing I need at the very moment." he spoke. She laughed before stopping conveniently by her room. "Then it's fair to warn you that I hear rumors that Eto will be appearing tonight somewhere in the crowd." she teased before disappearing into her room and the name made him flinch.

 _Eto._

The pirate queen to some and captain of the notorious and violent band of pirates, the Aogiri. She was strong as she was crafty and had been the leading cause of CCG losses among other wards. Only very few knew of her true identity, the Tsukiyama Kingdom one of those few. She was hardly seen out on the seas but those that knew her well knew she parades herself as human to fool others and drag them to their doom abroad her ship, the S.S. Aogiri. She reaped the benefits of her catches and the spoils divided among her crew. Her violent tendencies when she's truly serious always had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Almost as bad as the lost cause that Shuu-sama despised greatly.

 _Rize Kamishiro._

The name was a forbidden term to be spoken as the woman in question, while a valuable resource, also was flighty and destructive. Shuu had previous affiliations but after a short discussion among coffee and a meal had left the prince mildly irritable.

"Mildly is putting that situation mildly." Kanae muttered as he stepped out the front doors and into the courtyard.

To make a mockery of Shuu's taste in clothing is usually brushed off with a comment of "an unrefined palate" but to mock his taste in gourmet meals leads to unsavory results. And the latter was one uttered that had led to Rize's banishment. Not long after, her presence was gone completely. Kanae focused himself with a shake of his head. "I don't need to think about either of them. Just the preparations. Hopefully Eto will prove to be civilized." he murmured as he left the castle ground and over to the large, looming building.

Out in the distance, after a brief rest, the group of seven where closing in on the border to the 7th Ward. "We're almost there. Yomo, Jiro. This is where we part." Touka said as she glanced back to the two. Yomo gave a nod then looked to Jiro. She returned the gesture and once they hit the border, the two separated in opposite directions while the rest continued forward. Over the fields, they soon saw the town that belied the castle of the Tsukiyama family. But something peculiar stood out to Kaneki and he came to a stop. Nishiki glanced back to him and stopped. "Come on, Kaneki. We don't have time for sightseeing." he mumbled. He unzipped the mouth of his mask before speaking. "I know but this building here...this seems like the ghoul restaurant that was talked about." Touka stepped over to him and pulled his sleeve.

"You already know that place is strictly by invite only. And the royal family couldn't be in there so there's no reason to check. They may own it but making a personal appearance seems outlandish at best." Kaneki shrugged before stepping after Touka as she led him back to the rest of the group and they began their continuous trek towards the castle. They were unaware, however, that they had ran past Kanae and he glanced to them briefly with a little suspicion. _'I never saw them before around town...'_ he thought before going back to focus on the task at hand. He'll make sure to get some guards on the matter once he was back.

0

Tsukiyama examined himself in the mirror, making sure that everything was prim and proper for his appearance. On the vanity sat his treasured mask, the ivory coloring of the crescent shape standing out with its bold colors for the eye and sharp grin. There was a knock on the door and he glanced back. "You may enter." His father stepped in and he smiled. "Ah, père. Good to see you." Mirumo smiled and stepped over to him, resting his hands on his shoulders. "Still a charming man. You have grown so much now, my son. Soon, you'll take your place as king of the kingdom." Tsukiyama chuckled as he stood. "Yes, I will be looking forward to the coronation of that day." he replied and Mirumo nodded.

"Enjoy the show. The delightful people we have for the show tonight should prove to be most amusing." He nodded once more and when his father left, he gave a sigh, running a hand across his face. "I couldn't tell him of my wanderlust. It would bring a strain of the future for me and the kingdom." he said before stepping away from the vanity, deciding a little air would do away of the pestering thoughts. Outside, as they ran through the town upon the rooftops to avoid detection, for all the houses that were built, they only seen so many ghouls that were walking about.

"Man. This society really is closed off from other wards." Koma spoke. Touka came a stop and glanced about before removing her mask. "He has a point. Let's remove these and continue on the streets. Try to blend in as best you can til we get to the castle gates." They obliged and each took off their mask and tucked it away in their jacket before moving to the street via the nearby alleyway. Glancing around, Touka summarized their surroundings before giving a nod to the others and stepped out to blend in with the crowd as they slowly made their way to the castle. "Once we get this guy, how exactly are we going to get him out, across two wards and back to our ship?" Nishiki questioned haughtily. Irimi was about to respond when a conversation caught her attention.

"Tonight's dinner show should be a treat. I can't wait to see what will be prepared."

"Indeed. The royal's purveyor stocks well."

Kaneki heard the conversation before turning to the others. "And there's our answer. The streets will be clear and evening upon us so no one can stop us if they have guards stationed when the show's going." Touka grinned. "Maybe if the guy is riled up enough I can knock him out. I'm itching to beat some sense into something and since Ayato isn't around..."

"Easy, Touka..." Kaneki murmured with a sigh. She grunted as the continued on their way, soon spotting the large gates that led into the castle. "Going in through the front would be too easy. Spread out and find a way inside. We'll meet back outside the gate in an hour. Try to keep fighting to a minimum unless it's absolutely necessary." Kaneki spoke and they nodded before the remaining five separated, three going one way and the other two the opposite. "This plan is getting more convoluted as we go..." Nishiki mumbled. "Shush, Nishiki. The less attention we can bring to ourselves, the better." Touka murmured before stopping. "I'm going in here. You two be careful." she said before leaping up, her single ukaku wing flaring out to give her an extra boost to clear the wall.

"You too, Touka." Kaneki whispered before the two continued on. Eventually, Nishiki was next to disappear as he jumped the wall as well to find a different way inside, leaving Kaneki to ponder his movement. He wasn't a physical person so leaping over the wall would be an exercise in futility unless he used his kagune. He sighed as he continued to walk along the outer wall. After a while, he found the sharp scent of roses and blinked as he looked to the wall. "Is that...a rose garden?" Deciding to check that area, he allowed his skin to ripple to bring out his kagune and swung himself over the wall to land on the other side with only the slightest stumble. When he glanced up he was in awe at what he saw. As one who has been out on the seas constantly and never really took the time to look around when it came to gathering food or intel, to see this many roses in one spot was a sight he could only dream about or see in fairy tale books.

He knows he shouldn't sightsee. They had a job to do. But just this once he wanted to do something for himself and not for the end cause. Not to mention the imagery would be something to tell Hinami when he got back to the ship. So with his resolute thought, he began to walk down the cobblestone pathways through the flourishing bushes. There was an abundance of red roses for as far as Kaneki could see but there were also small patches of yellow and white roses as well. The scents were breathtaking despite the fact his ghoul senses should've been reacting negatively and truly put Kaneki at an ease he shouldn't allow himself to fall so deeply into when in enemy territory like this. He sighed as he stopped when he came across a fountain in the center of branching paths, a stone bench in front. "This would make for a good reading spot...if I had this kind of life..." Kaneki muttered to himself. He didn't hear the steps coming towards him but the voice had made him freeze.

" _Excusez-moi_ but I don't believe I ever saw you here before..."

Kaneki turned and was soon face to face with the kingdom's prince, the Gourmet ghoul of the 7th Ward...Kaneki swallowed thickly as violet eyes watched him critically.

 _Tsukiyama Shuu._


	3. Chapitre 3

Wayward Roses

Chapter 3

0

The very ghoul they aimed to capture was right there in front of him...And Kaneki was at a loss for words. The books that explained various kingdoms or nobles that had the money or power to own wards are never pictured so while learning key tips of one or another, they hardly could guess who is who until names are given. But Kaneki could tell just from one look that he had to be the young prince of the kingdom. If he were the king, this wouldn't be going as smoothly as he thinks.

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

Kaneki jumped at the tone before wringing his hands. "I'm...a guest of the castle...but it seems I've lost my way..." he spoke, trying to keep the edge of fear from his voice. Aside from his own crew, he severely lacked confrontation skills and considering that the moment right now is him facing the target and the fact that he was the one in charge of getting said target knocked out, to their meeting point without raising alarm and getting himself thrown in jail or even killed, if they had the weapons to manage such...

Oh Lord this was difficult for him to handle alone.

Tsukiyama continued to watch the boy standing before him. A guest he says? He didn't hear any mention of a guest coming to the castle. And Kanae would be the first to warn him of such before he left to head to the ghoul restaurant. _'Maybe it slipped his mind...but he isn't one to be forgetful.'_ he thought as Kaneki shifted in place. "Well you must be terribly busy to worry about someone like me so I'll just be on my way." He had to find someone. Touka. Nishiki. Anyone. They can handle the taller and much broader man better than he could. Take him down even. Trying to not let panic set in, he made the move to slip past Tsukiyama only to feel a hand grip is wrist and froze.

"A moment, please. If you are a guest that I wasn't informed of, you must allow me to show you around. You are not of the usual fare to drop by so it would be in bad manners to allow you to wander around unsupervised." Kaneki swallowed before giving a short nod. "Sure. I suppose that would be wise so I won't be lost." he replies, smiling faintly and Tsukiyama returned the smile. "Come, let us explore the grandeur of my humble home." Kaneki could only slowly nod as he followed after Tsukiyama once his wrist was released.

 _What have I gotten myself into...?_

0

Touka had found her way inside and had to be pleasantly surprised with the amount of human servants that walked about freely. "Why would they need so many humans here of all places when they have a human camp in a different ward..." she muttered even though it just goes to prove how much the kingdom flaunts their power about. "Bet the prince is real spoiled too..." she added as she began her exploration in silence. Nishiki was the same as he found a way inside but wasn't as kind in thought as Touka was. If they had humans to serve them as well as be their food, what's one missing? They've been out on sea for way too long and with their meager scraps, he wasn't going to pass up a full meal as it presents itself.

Irimi decided upon herself to head in as well while Koma manned the outside to watch for any potential hazards that could ruin the entire plan. As such he was perched high, mask on his face as he continued to gaze down to watch the gate. After some time, he spotted someone coming in, a violet haired male who had stopped at the gate to talk with the ghoul stationed there. With a nod, he spoke of something else and the ghoul nodded before he left him and went to head into the castle. "Better be wary of him..." Koma murmured as he ducked further down upon the roof to hide himself.

With Kaneki and Tsukiyama, the latter began to explain the history of the castle and his ever powerful bloodline. Kaneki quietly hung onto his words while also trying to figure out a way from the predicament he was in. It was like being in the lion's den and for all the smarts he was praised for, he still couldn't find a reasonable excuse to leave Tsukiyama's side. "Ah, I haven't been courteous. I am Tsukiyama Shuu. What is your name?" The voice had woke him from yet another daze, stopping quickly to avoid running into the prince's back. "Ah..."

Tsukiyama was watching him again and he cowed under his gaze.

"Ken. Kaneki Ken."

"Kaneki Ken, yes? Such a wonderful name. Merci. Now follow me. I wish to indulge a simple request of you now that we have formally introduced ourselves." he said as he turned and began walking once more. Kaneki truly was in hot water now and he kept going deeper and deeper. All he could do was follow, continue to make himself inconspicuous. Don't make him suspicious...but at the rate things were going, he was going to have a heart attack before he could find anyone of the crew. While Kaneki was lost to his own plight but still following, Tsukiyama was in his own world of thought. This boy he found, he could tell by his clothing that he wasn't anyone of royalty. Maybe a child of the town. It isn't as he gets out enough to know if a family had a child or so but even then, Kaneki looked not much younger than he was. To never see him before for the times he came out and pass through the town to head to the restaurant, it seemed like such a crime. And this scent that floated around him...

He took another deep exhale and his eyelids fluttered.

 _Délicieux_.

It was such a rich, inspiring blend. Tsukiyama couldn't imagine how one could hold such a mouthwatering flavor. He so wished to take a bite but it would be rude, insulting even, and he didn't want to shame to family for losing control over what could be an esteemed guest. _'Just bide my time. Give it a little more time and I'll have this delicacy figured out on my own.'_ he thought. "So, if I may ask, what brings you to the castle, Kaneki-kun?"

"Kaneki-kun?"

Tsukiyama gave a hearty chuckle at the other's confusion. "Pardon my forwardness but I feel like I can share plenty with you. Hence my quick familiarity with you. You seem to be one to read a lot of books, yes?" Kaneki blinked before giving a short nod. "Ah yes. But it's fairly hard to come by books where I'm from." Kaneki responded softly. "Really? Such a shame and a shame I cannot allow. Come." he said as he turned down a hall and Kaneki was quick to follow. The walk was brief and when Tsukiyama came to a stop again, Kaneki was curious of what he had planned.

"This is the royal library and as such, we have plenty of books from various corners of our little world. I do get few imports but they are so much harder to come by. Sometimes I wish I can just sail a boat and go there myself but alas, such freedom is beyond my grasp." he said as he pushed open the doors and Kaneki was in awe. So many books for as far as he could see, shelves towering high above where they stood. A sliding ladder connected to the shelves to get to higher books while near one of the larger window laid a small seating area with a plush armchair and divan, table adding to the decorum of a quiet, peaceful reading nook. Kaneki stepped out from behind the prince to step further into the room, moving to a bookcase and examined a few of the titles there.

"Maps, novels, bibliographies, fiction, non-fiction. We have them all. Please, if anything pique your interests, you may partake." Tsukiyama spoke. "Take it as a peace offering so I can ask of you to join me for a little show." Kaneki's head shot up as the request and he turned to face him. "You mean...the ghoul restaurant?" Tsukiyama nodded and Kaneki looked down. He really was getting himself in too deep. The operation was slowly spiraling out of control in his hands and he knew well his fallacy to do what he came here to do will be looked down by the others if they saw him now. But...maybe he could still make this work. To stir confusion at the restaurant could benefit them but he had to relay this back to the others somehow and he has no idea where they are. "So, will you?" Tsukiyama urged and Kaneki gave a nod. "I have nothing better for myself to do so I think I can free up the time to go."

"Eccellente!"

While both showed interest in the activity in their minds, they both plotted of completely different outcomes of what was to happen inside the ghoul restaurant. The door opened to reveal Kanae who glanced to Kaneki with silent abhorrence before turning his attention to Tsukiyama. "Shuu-sama...may I inquire of your guest here..."

"Ah yes, this is Kaneki-kun. Kaneki-kun, this is my dearest and loyal servant, Kanae von Rosewald." he introduced. "Rosewald...as in the lost Rosewald kingdom..." Kaneki questioned.

"Yes. My kingdom that had been slaughtered by those despicable humans of the CCG. I was the only living survivor, brought here to Shuu-sama's castle and was given the utmost care from such a traumatizing experience." he said with a near proud air as if to show that he was infinitely important over Kaneki himself. Kaneki could only nod to his words before the other ghoul abandoned his attention to speak with Tsukiyama about the preparations for tonight. With the two distracted of their own conversation, Kaneki went about looking through more of the books available at his eye level. If they forget he was there, he could slip away...

"Kaneki-kun. I wish to get you ready if you'll allow me. There are specifics of dress code to our restaurant and I'd wish for you to honor them. You can also procure a bath while you're here as well." Tsukiyama spoke before looking to Kanae. "Go and fetch a suit for him, Kanae." Kanae sneered as he looked to Kaneki with disdain at the fact he would be accompanying his master to the event but nodded as he went to do as he was told. "I'll take you to an empty room so you can get ready in peace. Have you found a piece of literature that has caught your fancy before we go?" Kaneki glanced to him then to the books before him before taking a book that he spotted from one of his favorite authors, Takatsuki Sen.

He only had one volume that they had managed to pick up and he was hooked after the first small story and with to get more but as previously thought, with their life on sea, there was hardly a chance to dock at a town to satisfy his reading pastime. Tsukiyama smiled before leading him out the library, Kanae trailing slowly behind before taking a different route to get Kaneki an extra suit. With the two of them, they stopped by a door and Tsukiyama opened it for him. "There. My room is only three doors down if you need anything." he said and Kaneki nodded as he stepped into the room and closed the door once Tsukiyama was off. When he heard the footsteps recede, he groaned, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Touka is going to kill me..." he murmured before lowering his hand that held the book. "But he is really nice..."

With another sigh, he set the book onto the table before heading for the bathroom.

0

Kanae huffed and grumbled in German as he made it to the servant quarters and opened the armoire, looking through suits before finding the blandest to take to Kaneki. "That fastidious der Wicht...to take up Shuu-sama's time...and so unkempt. How could he see anything in that child...and his scent..." he mumbled as he closed the door and began to head back to the room. Around that same time, Touka had found her way into the same hall and began examining rooms to see if she could find any form of royalty. Her efforts so far hasn't paid out and she was frankly getting irritated. They had little time to fool around before meeting up and the castle was huge. "They may have done it this way on purpose..." she growled as she forced open another door to come to a practical sight. Kaneki had finished his shower and stepped out, towel around his waist, when Touka opened the door and he jumped. Like a frightened rabbit, he turned his gaze to Touka who glared hard at him.

"Is there a reason you seem to be making yourself at home here, Kaneki?"

"I can explain...!"

"You have ten seconds..." she growled as she marched towards him, door slamming shut after her. "I met the prince and he invited me to the ghoul restaurant!" he squealed, stepping back to avoid the incoming whack. "So you met the prince...and you didn't bother to knock him out...and now you're being invited to the family's ghoul restaurant? What do you think this operation is, Kaneki?!"

"W-wait! We will still go as planned! The idea was to cause a commotion at the restaurant so we can get him out! The cacophony of ghouls running amok will leave people unsuspecting of what we're doing!" he rushed to say as he ducked her arm. Touka gritted her teeth but knew he had a point. This plan was going too long with almost no fruit bore from it and if they hung around much longer, they would be caught. "Fine. But this is on you now, Kaneki. Since you seem to be all buddy buddy with the prince, you are to get him knocked out and outside the restaurant after we cause the commotion. Understand?" Kaneki gulped but nodded.

"Understood."

Unaware to both, Kanae heard the entire conversation from outside and his eyes narrowed. _'I knew it...'_ he whispered but knew well to barge in now would only mean bad for him as he was still an inexperienced fledgling with his kagune. But he had to tell Shuu-sama. He had to warn him that his precious guest isn't as he seemed. "Now, I'm going to the meeting point to tell the others what we're doing. **DON'T** mess this up door us, Kaneki." Kaneki gave a nod as Touka moved to the window and opened it. Glancing back to him once more, she leapt out and he breathed a sigh of relief as he went to shut it behind her. He turned to hear a knock before the door opened, revealing the cool gaze of Kanae as he stepped to him with the suit.

"Your suit, der gnädiger Herr." he murmured. "Ah, thank you." he replied as he went back into the bathroom to change. Once Kaneki was out of sight did Kanae leave to head directly over to Tsukiyama's room, knocking on the door. "Shuu-sama, I have something urgent to tell you of your guest." he called through the door, finding it opening and Tsukiyama looking to him. "What's wrong? Is he feeling ill? Hungry perhaps? No worries, we'll be departing soon." he said as he went to step back into the room but Kanae placed a hand on the door. "Nein, he is plotting to harm you! We must be rid of him this instance!"

"Harm me? Non, he wouldn't do such a thing. Now get yourself ready."

With that, the door was shut and Kanae signed before knowing he had to take matters into his own hands. With the ploy heard, he knew what to watch out for. He will protect Shuu-sama with his life as he had protected his own. He sneered before leaving to get himself ready.

0

"What do you _mean_ we have to go to the ghoul restaurant?!" Nishiki groused in immediate anger. "Because Kaneki managed to somehow get close to the prince. So if he goes and able to stick to his side, he'll be able to get the prince out in the confusion." Touka spoke. Nishiki growled, bikaku sliding out in a haze of red. "When I agreed to come for this plan, I expected it to last one hour, two tops. I am not one to be dragged around like some dog for your pleasure." Touka glared at him. "Then you're free to go back and while you're at it, you can get Jiro and Yomo and they can help." The bikaku ghoul snapped his jaws shut before standing straight. "Be happy that I had a snack on the way. But this better be the last of it. Anymore flouncing around here and we're bound to be caught."

"We won't be. I will trust Kaneki to be able to stick to the plan."

With the plan discussed, they all left to find a spot to stand by near the restaurant.

0

Kaneki glanced at himself in the mirror. For a plain suit, he look rather dashing in it. The strain of his kakugan behind the eyepatch warned him that he needed food. While Tsukiyama lacked suspicion, he didn't want to draw attention to himself for his one ghoul eye. He was the pillar holding their plan up and if he messed up now, it was the end for them all. A knock made him turn to the door before it opened to reveal Tsukiyama. Compared to his own, Tsukiyama's suit was elaborate, fitting white fabric accentuating his form, crisp white gloves over his hand and a crescent mask over a third of his face that shadowed his eyes. Kaneki could feel his face heat up and shyly look away. "You look nice Tsukiyama-san." he complemented.

As do you, mon cher."

"M-mon cher?" Tsukiyama chuckled at his confusion before holding a hand out to him. "Think nothing more of it as an affectionate pet name I find suiting for you. Now let us go. The restaurant awaits." Kaneki nodded, taking his hand and was soon led out of the room and towards the entrance of the castle. Along the way, they came across Chie who was decked out in a simple party dress of powder blue with a blue rose hair clip in her hair. "There you are! I thought you'd end up taking forever like you normally would!" she said before glancing to the new face and tilted her head. "Who's this?"

"This is Kaneki-kun, Chie." he introduced. "Kaneki, huh? Well nice to meet you but now's not the time to dally. Let's go." she said. "We can't leave Kanae behind now." Chie pursed her lips but nodded as they headed for the main doors to await Kanae's arrival. Eventually the younger male showed up dressed in a white suit similar to Tsukiyama's, eye mask covering the top half of his face, and bowed to the prince. "Shall we, Shuu-sama?"

"We shall." Tsukiyama replied as they stepped out the doors and began on their way. Kanae still held a scathing glare to Kaneki's back and Kaneki could very well feel the heat of the glare directed at him. _'Did...he find out? But if that were the case then Tsukiyama wouldn't be taking me here still. Maybe he didn't believe him. If that's the case then his glare is well justified. But I can't let that deter me. I have his trust and trust bring about accidents...I know that well...'_ A hand rested against the scar left behind from the operation. Tsukiyama had glanced to him when he made the gesture and was curious but didn't bother to make the curiosity known as they continued to walk. Most families were inside, leaving only the decorated folk out and heading towards the restaurant as well. Recognizing Tsukiyama, some flocked to him and asked if he had a good show planned for them.

"As always, we do. We have some fighters today so the scrapper should have a good time wrestling them in." he spoke and a few ghouls clapped before one questioned of his addition. "And this is a special guest of mine. If you wish to ask him questions, you may but nothing invasive please. I want him to have a good time and meal here." he said as they reached the restaurant and Kaneki was greeted with the sight of the building that he glanced upon only mere hours ago. The fact he'd be entering made him slightly giddy. Tsukiyama glanced down to him and smiled.

"Welcome, Kaneki-kun, to the ghoul restaurant."


	4. Chapitre 4

Wayward Roses

Chapter 4

0

Stepping inside the restaurant felt like a step into high society with high ceilings dotted with grand chandeliers, decorative wallpapers and pictures in gilded frames. Kaneki felt terribly out of place as he followed behind Tsukiyama. Looking to the other ghoul, his presence placed him at ease but another unsettling feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. The feeling of that fact of what he was in charge of. The fact that Tsukiyama was trusting of him, too trusting even, made the hole grow that he only abused his trust and good nature just to kidnap them for his crew's own goals. Kaneki breathed out a heavy sigh, catching Tsukiyama's attention. "Is everything ok Kaneki-kun? Frightened? No need to worry, I'm here with you and no one will touch you without my permission and even then I will not let it slack easily." he spoke, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 _'You are my prey after all...'_

Kanae watched the exchange with a glare, making Chie giggle as she caught his gaze. "Getting jealous you're not the center of Tsukiyama's attention?" she questioned and he snarled. "Not even that...excuse me..." he muttered as he slipped away to see to one of the ghouls in charge of security. Chie hummed before she caught Tsukiyama's attention and told him she was going to see about something of her own. With the two gone, Tsukiyama hummed.

"We're alone now...how about we get some drinks and mingle." he said, placing a hand on Kaneki's shoulder and began to walk toward the hors d'oeuvres. Outside in the shadows of the building, Touka stood with the others, rabbit mask over her face. Nishiki wasn't far behind, serpent mask upon his face along with Koma in his devil ape mask and Irimi in her black dog mask. Jiro was below, walking towards the entrance and was immediately stopped. "Entry denied." The ghoul spoke with a condescending air. "Please, I don't wish to enter but to ask...when the main show begins. My mother is in there but she didn't wish for me to come and I miss her." Jiro played.

The ghoul snuffed at her before taking out a pocket watch. "In 45 minutes the main show will begin. Is that all?" Jiro nodded and with a wave of his hand, she left, disappearing around the bend before making her way to the roof. "45 minutes." Touka nodded. "Then in 45 minutes, we rush in and cause the commotion to give Kaneki the time to knock out the prince and get him out. Nishiki, Yomo, you take care of the guards if they spot Kaneki on the way." They nodded before Touka stood. "This is our stand guys. Make sure this goes without a hitch."

They all nodded before hunkering down in their spots.

0

With a glass of water, Kaneki stood by Tsukiyama as he once again began chatting with the richer ghouls about menial things. Once again he began to feel out of place til someone came close to him and he near jumped out of his skin at the unfamiliar presence. A guy...or perhaps a girl...stood before him. Bandages rounded their form from head to toe while dressed in a hooded dress. Their head was tilted in mild curiosity as they looked Kaneki over. "You're not from around here, are you?" They spoke, a gently feminine lilt hanging in their distorted voice from behind the mask. _'Girl then...'_ he thought before shaking his head. "No but I had come to visit the Tsukiyama castle as guest." he replied.

"Oh! It must be wonderful to get inside! I've been there a few times but hardly stay long!" she spoke happily. "But to allow a commoner in? Must be his work." she added as she looked to Tsukiyama who was taking slow sips of the blood wine he had in his hand. "Don't think for a second that you get special privileges..." she murmured before skipping off and Kaneki gulped before turning as Tsukiyama called him over. _'Not like I had special privileges in the first place...'_ he thought to himself as he walked over. As Eto walked off, she was flanked by a larger body.

"The result of Dr. Kanou?"

"His smell is different from other ghouls...I am highly interested by this and I won't be the only one if Tsukiyama is one to stick to his gourmet habits. Watch him and learn what he does, Tatara. Report back to me after the show." he nodded before the two parted ways. Kaneki made small talk the best he could as he was introduced to people by Tsukiyama. Eventually, the announcement was made for everyone to get to their seats for the dinner show to begin. "Ready then, Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama asked as he looked down to the other. "Ah yes..." Kaneki replied before he was led up a set of curving stairs, taking them to a higher level apart from the rest who were going in from below. "You'll get the best seat in the house, Kaneki-kun. You'll be able to see everything where we're going." he said as the doors were opened by two handlers and they headed in through the short corridor and out to a box seat especially for the Tsukiyama royals.

Tsukiyama took his seat before patting the one next to him for Kaneki. He looked to the smiling face beneath the mask and settled down in the chair. People continued to file in, filling up the perimeter of the ring below, said ring already prepared with a flat top grill preheated and ready. Kanae entered in as the last person filed into the room before the doors were closed, giving one last glare to Kaneki as he stood at Tsukiyama's side. The speakers crackled to life before a voice spoke out to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Tsukiyama royal family ghoul restaurant! Today we shall provide quite the feast for you all as the royal family purveyor brings to us three fighters from a sunk ship attacked by one of the infamous pirate bands that surf the seas!" The announcer spoke before the single door opened, three humans pushed in.

Blinded by the lighting, they were left disoriented and unable to process exactly where they were as the door shut and locked. It was two men and a woman, a brunet and two blonds. The woman was the first to look up and seeing the collection of eyes, she gasped before turning back to the door that was obviously their entryway but could find no knob or lock to open with. "W-what's going on here?!" she cried before turning to the others who shrugged.

There were murmurs as the announcer began once more. "First we have this lovely burly specimen of male! Middle aged, the scars and muscle shows he is of the meaty and tough variety but with age comes fighting experience and will more than likely tenderize himself at the hands of our scrapper!" The brunet look up in shock before realizing that they were held in a fighting ring. "I heard stories about this...this is the ghoul restaurant of the 7th Ward. We're going to be made into a show before we're eaten!"

"Next is a rather young fellow, lithe and definitely made for sprinting. Surely that will leave his flesh with quite a bouncy texture but if he lives to his wills, he will be rich in flavor after running!"

The second male swallowed thickly before looking to the first male. "We have to get out of here..." he whispered. "Have any ideas?" The first shook his head as the woman began to panic. "I can handle a few wimpy ghouls but nothing like this! I don't want to die here!"

"And last this the lovely blond woman. Curvy and soft, she will definitely be at the peak of her flavor and surely be roasted well upon the grill!" Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "Now for the scrapper! Provided by Madam A! Come out Taro!" The large gate at the other end of the ring began to slowly open, leaving the two males to prepare themselves for what was to come.

Outside, Touka heard the announcements being made and looked to the others. "We start now." she said before taking the lead as she leapt off the roof, Koma's bikaku providing itself as a rope as she swung in through the window, shattering the glass and alerting the security. They rushed in and she glared at them before her single wing flared out, hardening before sending sharp, dagger-like shards that embedded into the skulls of the ghouls that weren't prepared to defend themselves. With their cries were more alerted and rushed to the scene only for Yomo to step in. With no need to use his own kagune, he made easy work of the oncoming security before Nishiki and Irimi appeared. "Koma said he'll stand guard outside with Jiro til we get out. Let's go." Yomo spoke before they headed down the hall to the main room. Back in the ring, the huge, misshapen creature that could barely be called human lumbered out from his prison, beady eyes under a red mask glancing down to his prey. Tsukiyama was next to stand and grinned down at the field.

"Fight to your best...but don't expect to leave with your lives! Taro, I expect a fine slice of flesh for my precious guest to join me here today!" he said gallantly before taking his seat as Taro gave a garbled response as he raised the jagged saw that was his weapon of choice and swung down at the group of three. The men dodging while the other blond made sure to take hold of the woman as she was still too shell-shocked of the situation. The main hall was decorated with strewn bodies of the security as Touka looked between the floors. "Well there's no guess where the prince would be. Nishiki, you're with me." she said.

Nishiki grumbled something, adjusting his mask as kakugan strained with the flex of his bikaku before the two headed in through the lower entrance to where the audience were. Back inside, the three continued to dodge perilously against Taro, using his lumbering form as a means to escape more of his swings that is until the brunet missed a step and suffered for it. A scream ripped through the room to the delight of the patrons as an arm landed, sliced cleanly and hot blood dripping across the floor. Taro took the arm and raised it, arousing the crowd before he tossed it up and a few grabbed it before easily gobbling down the flesh like a pack of ravenous dogs. Tsukiyama clapped as Kaneki shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Touka skirted around the feasting ghouls before looking down to the field as the woman screamed, trying to get the brunet away but that single second of neglect to her own safety became her downfall, another spray of blood coating the floor as her head was seen flying in the air from the force of Taro's swing before landing. The last male looked on in horror before a glare took over his face.

"You hulking bastard!" he snarled as he dashed forward, leaping up to try and roundhouse the scrapper but Taro easily caught him, grip tightening as he held the male upside down to scream as he felt the strain on his bones. "Come on, Touka! Or must I do everything..." Nishiki snapped and she jerked her head back before stepping back and let her wing flare out once more. Eto's head moved slightly before turning her gaze to where Touka stood, seeing the glare of her kagune as it hardened once more. "Go!" she called as she let a few shards shoot out to take out some of the ghouls. When the first body hit the floor, the crowd was thrown into a panic as they tried to leave the floor. Taro, who had the brunet's head in a vicious vice grip, look up in wonderment as he heard screams instead of cheers. Nishiki was next, cleaving through the chest cavity of another ghoul.

Tsukiyama was the first to stand as Kanae leapt into action. "Get away from him, Shuu-sama! This was his plan all along as I've tried to warn you!" he cried, kagune emerging and tried to attack Kaneki. The other flinched before he leapt from his seat as the chair splintered into pieces. "Kaneki-kun...? What's going on?" Tsukiyama questioned. "This...is a kidnapping. We of the S.S. Antieku are taking you for ransom." he said as he looked up to the prince.

"Ransom?"

"I won't allow this!" Kanae snapped as he went to attack Kaneki again only to be met with the hard tentacles of Kaneki's own rinkaku. He sighed as he glanced to the two. "I'm sorry...but this is for our own good..." he murmured as he swung out, slamming Kanae into the wall before charging for Tsukiyama.

 _'To be this crafty...even to rival my own secretive tendencies...how dolce...'_ Tsukiyama thought before grinning. _'I suppose I could indulge him a bit. This is plenty more than what I wished for in excitement...I can't wait to see where this leads...'_ Kaneki's eyes widened as a red haze emerged from Tsukiyama as he smirked. "You wound me, Kaneki-kun...I couldn't imagine this is why you'd got so close to me..." he spoke but his tone hardly made it sound as if he was truly hurt by it. In fact...it sounded like he was excited. His tentacles coiled at the user's hesitation. "But in actuality...this has me quite excited...such a delight to be able to exert myself in ways I haven't in so long...!" he continued as the coiling koukaku emerged from its kakuhou, covering the entirety of his right arm. "You are precious, Kaneki-kun...Now fight for me!" Tsukiyama said brazenly, kakugan out in a mad desire, as he shot his arm forward and with it, catapulted the spiraling kagune right for Kaneki. He gasped and tried to urge his own to guard but he was pierced deep, blood blossoming on the borrowed suit as he was tossed over the railing and down into the cacophony of the panicked crowd.

His kagune took most of the blow but the person he landed on could've been in better shape. A groan left his lips before looking up as he heard movement from above, seeing Tsukiyama leaping down, koukaku aimed for him. He rolled out the way, the kagune causing a crater impact on the marble floor. Ghouls scattered but seeing that Tsukiyama was actually in the fight with the possible cause of the interruption, their panic began to dim. "I am terribly sorry for this, fair guests...but I will take responsibility for this but I do desire all of your safety so please, file out in a calm and orderly manner as I deal with this one and any cohorts he has." he said, lifting his arm as people began to urge each other to head for the doors. Kaneki swallowed as his kagune coiled around him. His fighting skills were mediocre at best. Training in the few brief moments he could with Yomo showed light of it. Now here he was with a possible seasoned fighter and hardly had decent control of his own kagune compared to Tsukiyama.

"Come now, Kaneki-kun. Don't get cold feet on me. To see you work up a sweat...ah, it makes my mouth water..." Tsukiyama whispered as he shifted the tip of his koukaku into a very lethal looking blade. Running a finger down its razor sharp edge, he glanced back to him. "You know, you may have lied to me of your purpose...but I'm not quite that innocent either. Your scent...it entices me...so therefore...I want to eat you." he spoke calmly as if he were talking about the weather and licked his lips. "So how about it...Kaneki-kun!" he gasped excitedly as he shot forward again and Kaneki was left to be on the run as he tried to avoid his swinging blade. Tsukiyama cackled merrily as he continued to swing at him. Touka heard the laugh and turned to where they fought. _'You got to be kidding me...'_ she thought before she began to make her way to Kaneki.

Taro, still curious of the action from above, had long left his prey behind and found a use for the saw to get him over the wall of the pit and began his lumber towards the fighting ghouls. The hunger was beginning to set in and Kaneki knew this was bad. He couldn't keep fighting like this even though he was on guard more than actually putting up a fight. His gaze lifted and gasped as he caught Taro coming right for them. Bare feet padded heavily against the marble as Taro slowly began a run towards them. _'I can't do this...I'm going to get killed...'_ Kaneki thought as Taro reached them and raised his saw up high. Tsukiyama tched in annoyance before leaping back as the saw came swinging, knowing well he couldn't and wouldn't hurt him but at the same time, he didn't feel like giving the monster credit where it wasn't due for interrupting his fight. Kaneki moved just as quick, the jagged blade just barely nicking the side of his face but it did catch onto the eyepatch, tearing it away and revealed his single kakugan.

Tsukiyama stopped and gazed at Kaneki and his kakugan. "A one-eyed ghoul...no wonder he has the bitterness of a ghoul but the subtle sweetness of a human..." Many things began to swirl inside of him, the forefront to take the first succulent bite of the male before him, this rare treasure that had come to him with the audacity to kidnap him...

And he couldn't very well do that if he was to be locked up for attempted kidnapping.

Taro made a muffled sound as he raised the saw and he growled. While the flimsy weapon meant nothing to Kaneki and his ghoul body, he was still aiming to hurt him...and he didn't like that one bit. "Sorry Madam...but you'll have to lose your beloved pet..." he murmured as he shot his arm out, his kagune flying and Taro cried out in unfathomable pain as he looked down, beady eyes glazing over as he look at the sharp blade of the koukaku going through his chest. "He is mine...do understand..." he murmured as he flung him away before turning his attention back to Kaneki. The other slowly climbed to his feet as he looked to Tsukiyama.

"You done already? Such a shame. The fight was lovely but now...I'll take what I want." he spoke as he started for him and Kaneki grunted as he was ready to swing only for someone to do it for him. Touka leapt from behind him, swinging her ukaku and with it a flurry of shards that was easily blocked by Tsukiyama. "Ah, is this a friend? Hmm...This bodes a problem as I wish for no _**interruptions**_!" he snarled as he went for Touka who came at him in kind, starting up another fight.

"You really are a spoiled little brat!" Touka sneered as she blocked and swung at him. Tsukiyama smirked behind the mask as he continued to guard and swing at Touka. _'Ugh…this guy is strong...for what he embodies, he doesn't slack on power..._ ' she thought as she jumped back. "It's all fun and games til someone gets hurt...and I see that being prominent in your future!" Tsukiyama shouted as he went to swing at Touka once more before a solid hit landed on the back of his neck. He choked, falling to his knees and tried to glance back before another solid hit made him black out. Yomo stood over the fallen body, looking to the two. "Time to go. We wasted enough time here." he spoke. Touka breathed and nodded as she looked to Kaneki while Yomo collected the prince. "Be happy I saw what was going on..." she murmured. Kaneki hardly spoke but nodded. He wasn't expecting the hand being held out to him and looked up to Touka. "Let's get back to the ship and out of here. Someone is going to make this known and without the prince around, people will be looking." Kaneki nodded again as he took her hand.

"Yeah..."

As the three, eventually accompanied by Nishiki, gathered themselves, they were gone out the building and fetched the rest of the crew before advancing out the 7th Ward. Their exit wasn't unseen. Eto giggled as she watched from the rooftop. "Running away with the prince...how exciting. Tatara?" Said male glanced to her. "I recognize a few of them...they are from the ship Ayato has a fondness for raising hell to." Tatara spoke. "I see...and the half-ghoul?"

"An amateur to his own abilities. He can fight but not well."

Eto nodded before turning. "We're heading back. Send Ayato for their ship in three days. Make sure Yamori and Nico are aboard. I'm sure one of them will find something entertaining to the trip." she said and Tatara nodded.

"As you wish."


	5. Chapitre 5

Wayward Roses

Chapter 5

0

The creaking of wood slowly woke Tsukiyama from his black out. He groaned as he shifted before looking down at himself. Gone was his favorite suit and mask and instead, was dressed in ragged but modest wear of a shirt and pants, both a distasteful color of brown and green. He mumbled a soft profanity in French before looking around. Clearly he wasn't home and knew well that Kaneki-kun kept to his promise.

 _'Kaneki-kun...where is he...?'_

He tried to move but found his arms bound tightly, enough that he wouldn't be able to get the necessary leverage to use his power as a ghoul to break free. "Ah, the predicament I'm in..." he murmured as he looked towards the door when they opened, revealing Touka and Kaneki. "Kaneki-kun. So you did as you vowed. So what would the purpose be that leads to my kidnapping?" he questioned. Kaneki was about to speak when Touka did for him. "We did this to force your father to give us a permit to use your settlement as a means to get food. Since your kingdom has the highest percentage of humans and a well enclosed settlement, we can get what we want without argument." she explained. "So it would be in your best interest to cooperate and we won't hurt you." Tsukiyama hummed before glancing to Kaneki once more. "I could easily get you a permit without all this fuss. But I'd want something in return..."

"Not bloody happening." Touka growled before nodding to Kaneki as she left. With her presence gone, it left the two alone. Kaneki adverted his eyes from the other. "I...I'm sorry that we had to rough you up as we did. But it was necessary to get what we wanted." Tsukiyama chuckled. "I meant what I said, Kaneki-kun. Such a specimen to be living on a ship. So unbecoming. I could give you the lap of luxury and your friends can come and go as they please from our personal settlement as long as they don't get too greedy." he spoke. Kaneki sighed as he looked away. "As much as I would want got and that and save all of this mess...my home is here with them. Without this crew..." he started before going quiet, such that piqued Tsukiyama's curiosity. For what did this simple crew mean to Kaneki that he couldn't with all the riches and game his held. Was it the camaraderie? A favor? Perhaps a promise. Well whatever it may be, he was sure to learn soon enough. He would just have to work to get himself back into the smaller ghoul's good standing.

"Well I'm sure it would be some time before father learns of what happens. So what would be my purpose here as I'm sure held up in this disgraceful cell won't be a constant thing." Tsukiyama spoke. "N-no. You'll be on deck with us and doing work. That's what we all came to agree on." Kaneki replied. "And by we I'm sure this pertains more to the girl and the serpent faced one?" Kaneki sighed before nodding. "But you'll be under surveillance for safety of the crew and yourself. Yomo-san will be sure you don't do anything. He'll be coming in soon to give you your first set of tasks." he spoke as he turned and was ready to leave.

"Wait Kaneki-kun! Just answer me one last thing...what would _you_ do should I prove my loyalties to you?"

That made the other stop as he truly pondered over the question. It was something out of the blue sure and he wasn't expecting that Tsukiyama would be around long enough to try and prove any sort of loyalty to the crew, much less to him specifically. A soft sigh left from him before he left. "I don't know...but you would have to actually prove that first before I can come to a solid answer."

The door clicked shut, leaving Tsukiyama in the dark but he was smirking despite it.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, Kaneki-kun. I promise."

0

"What do you mean in three days we have to go out and find my pathetic sister's ship?! I have no need to worry about their haphazard crew right now." Ayato grumbled as he faced Eto. "Well well~ Whatever made you change your tune? Usually this would be a moment you'd jump on because it deals with pestering her and her weak crew. The old man won't be able to survive much longer and I'm positive they haven't even chosen a greater command to take over for the old man." she spoke. Ayato huffed, crossing his arms. "...You have a bigger reason behind our attack, especially if it involves bringing that big oaf Yamori with us." Eto giggled as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Well as news hasn't quite spread out yet...they have a little meal ticket on board. While he's worth his weight in food, he also provides a little chaotic retribution should one specific person disappear from the boat." she whispered. Ayato side-glanced to her, an eyebrow arching at what plan she had in mind for the small crew.

Eto grinned sharply.

"Basically...you get the half ghoul and their ship will fall apart because of the prince they took. But they won't be the only ones to suffer you see..." she spoke before leaving him to ponder over her words. A half ghoul? A prince? With the way things are going with whatever sick, twisted plan is hatching in her mind, someone is going to get hurt...badly. As it wasn't his problem as he was just given a task, he doesn't really care about who gets hurt.

But the outcome would be pleasing however to see his sister suffer with a great loss in power.

0

Tsukiyama glanced up when the door opened once more, revealing the tall form of Yomo in the doorway. "Your task will be simple today. All you'll have to do is swab the deck. Lunch will be served in half an hour so you finish with that and you'll be served." he spoke, stepping inside and unlocked the cuffs bounding the other. Tsukiyama rubbed his wrists before moving to stand. "And you'll allow me to freely roam just like that?" he questioned haughtily. "Your freedom is still limited even if you aren't bound. I will be keeping a close eye on you. You are to not attack anyone or try to jump ship. While we are to keep you alive, that will quickly change should you become a hassle." Tsukiyama tsked just slightly as he followed Yomo from the room and covered his eyes when the midday sun shone in his eyes. When his vision adapted, he looked up to see a sight that truly amazed him. Bright sparkling seas to match the clear skies above, fluffy white clouds drifting lazily and a seagull or two flying overhead.

" _Bellisimo_..."

He was shocked out of his reverie when the clink of a bucket landed beside him, full with soapy water. Yomo held a mop to him and Tsukiyama sighed as he took the mop before sloshing it into the bucket. "Half an hour." he reiterated before he was off. Tsukiyama watched him go and looked down to the menial task he was charged with. This should be simple enough. Gripping the mop, he began his work.

0

Back at the castle, Kanae knelt before Mirumo. It was chaos in the castle after the events of the night before. Wounded ghouls were tended to and an apology sent for those that had the rest of the show ruined from the pirate attack. Kanae was taking care of most of the cleanup and once the prince's disappearance was made known to the king, it was time to face the music. "I am holding myself responsible for the loss of the prince. I knew that something was wrong the moment that der Wicht appeared. I tried to warn Shuu-sama but he refused to listen. He was much too interested in that child...I...I should've taken care of him when I had the chance..." he spoke, head lowered. Mirumo gave the softest sigh as he looked down to the servant. He could hear the apology in his tone as well as the suffering that the prince was lost on his watch. That he knew something was wrong and he didn't take care of it in a timely manner. Worse of all that he had failed the family for not protecting the heir. "Raise your head, Kanae. I will hold you responsible but I will not punish you." That made Kanae raise his head quickly. "B-But why? I should be punished...I have lost the prince under my watch! The kingdom will suffer knowing that pirates were able to get through our defenses and get into the castle! Your rule will be compromised!" he gasped.

"Kanae, calm yourself. The kingdom will be fine. Yes, pirates have slipped in but this is a first offense. A first offense that won't be taken lightly. I leave this job to you, Kanae, to repent for your failure. You will go out to sea and find the pirates that have taken Shuu. They will have demands but I'm sure one as crafty as you can use that to your advantage. I do not doubt they will sail far as they need to contact us one way or another if we don't come to them. Can I trust you to rescue my son, Kanae von Rosewald?" Kanae glanced up to Mirumo and nodded.

"On my life, I swear to bring him back."

0

In a half hour as stated, Yomo came over to check on Tsukiyama's progress. For someone he was sure to have never pick up a mop or broom, he handed himself pretty well despite a few missed places. "Lunch time. Come along." he called as Tsukiyama glanced to him. "Already? How fascinating. I thought it seems longer since I was charged with his task." he murmured as he set the bucket and mop to the side before following Yomo into the galley. When the two stepped in, most conversation had quieted upon sight of Tsukiyama entering. Touka glared slightly and Nishiki turned his nose as he went to turn back to the clear human female sitting beside him. Kaneki kept his head bowed while Yoriko looked in amazement. Talk of royalty was sparse with humans, they were known but to actually see one was rare if you weren't imprisoned in their settlements.

"So this is the Tsukiyama Family prince...so cool!" Yoriko spoke. "Just don't get close with him, Yoriko. He has a purpose here and if we're lucky, he won't stick around any longer than a month depending on negotiations." Touka spat, her tone mostly focused on the prince in question who only brushed a strand of hair from his face. Yomo pointed to a seat far from the table as Banjou brought out the meal, cups of what smelt of coffee, really bad coffee, and plates of barely describable meat. Tsukiyama's face puckered at the sight. This is all they have? Only understandable considering they were seafaring ghouls, but even so...this is abysmal.

"We're running on scraps, everyone. At some point we're gonna have to find land and get food." Banjou spoke. "I'd guessed as much...if we weren't so focused on the kidnapping, we could've gotten food from the settlement in the process." Nishiki grumbled. "That...would've compromised everything, Nishiki. We got what we went there for. All we have to do is make the negotiations. But for now we'll sail to one of our older locations to gather enough until we can get what we want." Touka snapped as she looked to the boy who grunted his annoyance. "Seems like you all are going to fall apart at the seams." Tsukiyama whispered and all turned to him.

"That's rich coming from you." Touka sneered.

"Oh dearest mademoiselle...you have taken me for a reason. To get food. I am essentially a meal ticket. While all this fuss could've been solved if you just allowed me my meager stipulation to give you free access to what you want at any time, that wouldn't be as easy to let go of one of your crew." he said, moving to stand. "But I am here now and as such, I am a part of your crew. Not officially but enough to make suggestions." Banjou, Sante, Irimi, Jiro, Koma and Ichimi looked susceptible to his words but Touka wasn't having any of it. "We didn't bring you on for suggestions, we brought you on for our survival."

"And your survival until these posh negotiations are done will mean death among you...or specifically these humans you have. They obviously know what you are...they are comfortable with you...but I'm sure the last thing you want to consider them is food now..." Tsukiyama whispered and that caused Nishiki to shoot up from his seat. "Kimi is not going to be food! You shut your mouth right now!" he growled. Kaneki shot up next to hold him down. "Calm down, Nishiki!" he urged. "Oh, this stuffy little suit is asking for it!" Nishiki snarled, kakugan activating. "Nishiki, please!" Kimi cried. Her voice halted his rampage and Tsukiyama grinned. "Now that we've all calmed down, hear me out." he said and the galley was quiet, passive and narrowed gazes solely on him. He smirked. " _Merci_. Now...you need food...but we surely can't head back to my kingdom. That would get you all caught. But, I know of the other wards. We have to play nice with them at certain points. There is one place I know of well. Call it a no man's land that is a little different from the hell of the 11th ward..."

Kaneki was silent before looking to Tsukiyama. "What...what do you have in mind?" he asked. Tsukiyama's grin couldn't be any sharper. "The 3rd ward. It hosts a small settlement of humans but with how close it is to the CCG building of operations, no ghoul would try to overtake it as much as one would try to do with the 9th ward and how close it is to the 11th. You need food...and I can get it for you. At least it will prove that I'm willing to work with you for the time we are together." Kaneki worried his lip a little before looking to Touka. Her fist was clenched tight but what else could they do? There was still the matter that Yoshimura was still clueless of their predicament of holding the Tsukiyama prince hostage for more food and they were scraping as it is with the amount of ghouls on the ship.

Taking her silence as her barest willingness to go with Tsukiyama's plan, Kaneki nodded as he looked back to Tsukiyama. "We'll go along with your plan, Tsukiyama-san."

"Please, call me Shuu, Kaneki-kun. Now, let's eat this meager meal and bitter coffee to our success, shall we?"

For someone that was to be their captive, it didn't take long for him to take charge over their fate when it was them that should be holding the upper hand.


End file.
